Psychologie meurtrière
by Boby-Boby
Summary: Dans un pièce confinée d'Arkham City, un psychologue s'interesse au cas du célèbre meurtrier de Gotham : le Joker. Il va tenter de mettre un nom sur ce comportement troublant : schizophrénie, trouble de l'identité, ou simple fêlé psychotique...? Mais il en est tout autre. "Je ne suis pas fou".


_**Auteur : **Boby-Boby_

_**Commentaire :** Depuis que j'ai vu le film "Batman - The Dark Knight" je n'arrête pas de penser à écrire un petit texte sur le carismatique Joker. Voilà donc chose faite. J'ai essayé de représenter dans ce court chapitre, son côté illogique et perturbant, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi. La fin est une ouverture, et même si ce n'est pas écrit, on peut se douter que le Joker finira par sortir de l'asile (dans un grand feu d'artifice !). Ce sera peut-être l'épilogue d'une suite. Affaire à suivre... ^^_

_Bonne lecture et n'ésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. J'accepte toutes critiques._

* * *

- Monsieur J., savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? questionna l'homme en blouse blanche.

La petite pièce confinée était sans fenêtre. Les murs de béton à la peinture défraichie avaient maintes fois entendus les hurlements des fous. Le parterre, un linoléum verdâtre usé par les frottements et décoloré par le temps, grouillait de tâches. La pièce était éclairée par une lampe braquée sur l'homme en camisole. Assis, il dévisageait tête levée et sourire aux lèvres, le psychologue.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur J. ? répéta le geôlier en blanc.

L'homme face à lui ne répondit pas, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres écarlates, une lueur folle dans le regard. Sur son visage subsistait les vestiges d'un maquillage glauque. La face d'un blanc blafard où les deux yeux étaient cernés d'un noir délavé. Là où des cicatrices profondes marquent les commissures de ses lèvres, un rouge usé, comme ternis par l'ennui. Il était là, impassible. Il ne cillait pas, fixant avec insistance son interlocuteur, encourageant presque son monologue. Puis, toujours souriant, il se redressa sur sa chaise. Il fit craquer sa nuque et fixa à nouveau le psychologue. Il ne souriait plus.

- Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez, dit-il en le dévisageant.

- Qu'est-ce que je crois, Monsieur J. ? interrogea le psychologue.

- Ho ! Je comptais sur vous pour me le dire, docteur, répondit-il avec entrain.

Et l'homme, balançant la tête en arrière, éclata d'un rire aigu qui résonna dans l'espace restreint de la pièce. Le médecin se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, puis, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, poursuivit.

- Je voudrais que vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur vous.

Monsieur J. cessa de rire, et planta ses yeux sombres entourés de noir dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ? questionna-il.

- Ce que vous voulez bien me confiez, Monsieur J.

L'homme en camisole leva la tête et fixa le plafond. En pleine réflexion, les sourcils froncés, il se remémorait ses souvenirs. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis tout sourire, reporta à nouveau son attention sur le psychologue.

- Savez-vous d'où me viennent ces cicatrices, docteur ? demanda-t-il en levant le menton pour mettre en avant ses balafres.

L'homme en blouse blanche le scrute à travers les verres de ses lunettes. L'homme au visage peint est devant lui, le sourire étrangement agrandi à causes des traits qui continuent le dessin de ses lèvres.

- Oui, j'ai lu votre dossier. Je me renseigne sur mes patients, Monsieur J., dit le psychologue avec sarcasme, elles vous viennent de votre père.

- Ho ho ! Une version parmi tant d'autres, docteur. Je vous ai raconté celle où je me suis ouvert la bouche avec un rasoir ? Ha ha ha !

Il s'amusait. Le docteur se racla la gorge.

- Vous avez été jugé pour de multiples crimes et délits, Monsieur J., déclara-t-il.

- Hm, comme ? demanda-t-il en passant frénétiquement sa lange sur ses lèvres.

- Vols, attentats, meurtres… pour faire court.

- Hé ho ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire de vols à l'étalage, déclara-t-il avec un air pincé. Cette bonne femme voulait me faire payer la barquette de crevettes du rayon surgelé.

Le psychologue inspira profondément pour garder son calme. Ce patient avait décidément le don de l'exaspérer, mais il avait l'habitude.

- Monsieur J. … commença-t-il.

- Joker, soupira le patient, lassé.

- Comme vous voulez… Monsieur Joker, vous êtes jugé non responsable par la justice et par conséquent non punissable. Vous êtes ici parce que vous n'avez pas votre place en prison…

- Et vous croyez que je suis à ma place ici ? le coupa le Joker, le tuant du regard.

Puis, se penchant en avant, il fixa les yeux du médecin avec insistance. Il dit, en détachant bien chaque mot, comme pour donner plus d'impact à la phrase.

- Je ne suis pas fou.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que vous l'étiez, déclara solennellement son interlocuteur.

Soudain le Joker se met à rire, à gorge déployée, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Il prend une grande inspiration et se redresse contre le dossier de sa chaise. Les anneaux de la camisole immaculée grincent dangereusement. Il ne rit plus.

- Ce n'est pas ce que prouve votre comportement, _docteur_.

Le psychologue déglutit sous le regard amusé du Joker, qui se remet à sourire. Il a réussi son tour d'intimidation.

- Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez besoin d'aide, Monsieur Joker. Et moi je suis ici pour vous la donner.

- Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, dit le peinturluré avec réflexion, mh… He bien commencez par m'enlever cette camisole.

- Je vous retirerais la camisole lorsque l'on serra plus en confiance, Monsieur Joker.

Le clown le dévisagea avec insistance. Comme s'il fouillait son âme à travers les verres des lunettes du psychologue.

- Je ne fais confiance à personne, docteur. Et puis, après tout, dit-il en passant la langue sur son sourire, l'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, non ?

Sa voix avait une étrange façon de résonner dans la pièce, comme si les murs défraichis tentaient de s'en imprégner, de l'inscrire sous la peinture écaillée d'un jaune délavé. L'homme en blanc changea de position sur sa chaise et posa un bloc-notes sur ses genoux. Il actionna le bouton d'un stylo sous les yeux interrogateurs du Joker.

- A quoi pensez-vous, là, tout de suite ? questionna le psychologue, la mine du stylo sur la feuille.

- A quoi je pense ? répéta l'homme au sourire écarlate. Mh… Laissez-moi réfléchir. Je m'imagine posant une quantité grandiose de dynamite dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, reliant toutes les mèches entre-elles pour accélérer leurs combustions. Je m'imagine installer un déclencheur, vous savez, quelque chose pour actionner les explosifs. Je m'imagine tracer un chemin sinueux de fils électriques, transportant l'ordre du lancement jusqu'à l'arrivé… fatidique. Je m'imagine, assis là, face à votre chaise, en attendant que vous y posiez votre arrière train. Parce que vous savez, docteur, dit-il en se penchant les yeux brillants férocement, j'ai aussi imaginé que le déclencheur se trouve juste sous votre siège.

Le psychologue se lève en sursaut, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Le Joker éclate à nouveau de rire : il a encore réussi son coup.

- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête, s'esclaffe-t-il, tout simplement for-mi-dable !

L'homme en blanc, toujours debout s'énerve.

- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle !

Le Joker cesse soudain de rire. Il prend un air neutre, quelques mèches de cheveux vertes viennent lui caresser le front, défiant sa patience. Il ne cesse de fixer l'homme à la blouse en passant rapidement la langue sur les lèvres. Il fait trembler frénétiquement sa jambe gauche, de haut en bas. Un tic agite son œil et ses cicatrices étirent anormalement son visage en un rictus effrayant. Puis il dit en articulant chaque mot.

- Mais qui à dit que c'était drôle ?

Le psychologue le fixe, presque effrayé. Le Joker, conscient de sa réaction soupire.

- Vous êtes lassant.

- Je vous demande pardon, mais vous ne m'aidez en rien, se plaint le docteur.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais le faire, réplique le clown, puis reprenant son sérieux. Je veux sortir d'ici.

- Je regrette, mais c'est impossible, je ne puis vous accordez cela, réplique le médecin, en s'asseyant.

- Ho, mais vous savez, dit le clown avec un sourire troublant, je fini toujours par obtenir ce que je veux.

Le psychologue le fixe et déglutit. Le Joker lui rend son regard, tout sourire.

- Les jeux sont faits, docteur, il n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant le grand feu d'artifice.

L'homme en blanc se lève d'un bloc et sous les rires hystérique du clown sort de la pièce en refermant la porte.

"_Et je suis un homme de parole !_"


End file.
